A Journey To MiddleEarth
by AliceGaima
Summary: how is it to be in another world with dwarves and elves. Follow Hermione's adventure with Gandalf and the rest of the crew
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Thorin are two of the most couples who had inspired me to write this story. sorry for all Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione lovers :) lol

Disclaimer _ i Dont own neither Harry potter nor The Hobbit

Hogwarts:

Hogwarts was in pieces. Everyone including the Golden Trio were fighting with all the might that was left in them. The blazing sun hung high and witnessed the fight against Voldemort and the death eaters. Trolls were scooping up to the towers destroying all they could see in front of them. Meanehile Ron, Harry and the others were in the great hall looking for someone. That someone was the brightest witch of her age, their best friend Hermione Granger, or so she was. In her fifth year Hermione knew a secret that was kept from her all this time. She was a pureblood not a 'Mudblood', and from all families, she had to be a Snape. She was pleased, Yes, but right now all she was trying to do was to find her friends Harry and Ron.

He had to go. THE chosen one had to go finish what he started. He couldn't bear to see all who had died to help him. Tonks,Lupin,Fred and many others. He turned on his heels and went to find Voldemort and was ready to kill him.

Hermione wondered around the place her extendable bag on her back looking here and there when she facee a death eater. He was masked. She pulled her wand out.

" Expelliarmus " was all she could think of. But it didn't work out for handy

" Crucio " and that was when Hermione felt the pain through her organs, bones and all her body. She wasn't able to move one bit. The feeling of pain flood inside her. When he was about to re_repeat the curse, she made a quick move although she was in pain and without thinking screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA" . She killed him.

Swaying slightly, not noticing the veil that had opened behind her she fell back and the last thing she heard was Harry scream her name. The veil was closed and all blackened out for the poor Hermione.

Author's Note_ I know that it is short and simple but please continue reading and don't forget to R&R lol. Wish you a good day everyone and any ideas to share are welcomed ;) ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer _ I Do Not own neither Harry potter nor The Hobbit as always

Middle What Now?!

Thorin son of thrain, was on his pony. He was a strong built man with everything a warrior could need. He was, after all, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thrór, king of under the mountain. His 12 companions, who were dwarves, were going to Bilbo Bagins's, a hobbit's, house and so was Thorin.

Gandalf, the wizard was expecting somehow a visitor but he wasn't ganna be late so he set of for Bilbo's.

In the meantime, Hermione Snape was waking up. She was now fully awake and was infront of a door in a green place, quiet and peaceful. She stood up swaying in every step she took trying to find out where she was.

It was already dark, Bilbo was making supper when he heard a knock on his wooden door. He went to open it and he saw someone, a dwarf, wearing a fur coat.

"Dwalin at your service" said he dwarf

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours,but do we know each other?"

"No, is it done here?" dwalin asked roughly

" I-I-is it done where?" said Bilbo nervously

"supper" replied the dwarf " he said that there's food"

"he-he said?"

" so where is it"

Bilbo lead dwalin to the kitchen and the dwarf started eating as though he never ate in years.

"so is there anymore?" he asked through mouthfuls

"what? oh oh yes yes " said the hobbit" it's just i wasn't expecting company."

and before he could continue, the door rang once again." that would be the door" said dwalin harshly and bilbo went to open it.

" Balin at your service" said a dwarf with a long white beard

"good evening" was all bilbo said

"yes yes it is" when balin saw dwalin they greated each other in the most odd way and listening to them talk he heard the door again.A lthough he had a strange feeling about it he went to open it the same only this time,he was angry. there were two of them this time.

"Fili"one with the dirty blond hair said "Kili" "at your service" said both at the same time

"you must be mister Baggins" said Kili

"No, you can't come in. you came to the wrong place"

"but does it mean it's been cancelled"said Kili "nobody told us" was a respond of Fili's

"cancell.. no nothing has been cancelled"

"very good then" and they entered. gandalf and the rest of the dwarfs came and as the wizard and the hobbit were talking they were interrupted by a young dwarf who asked respectfully " I am sorry to interrupt,but what should I do with my plate?"

"her you give me Ori" said Fili

Fili threw the plate to Kili and they started all doing so gaining worried and sharp words from Baggins and next thing they were all singing:

' Blunt the knives and bend the forks

smash the bottles and burn the corks

chip the glasses and crack the plates

that's what Bilbo Baggins hate

Dump the corks in a boilig bowl

pound them up with a thumping pole

and when you've finished if they are whole

send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hate'

everyone laughed and laughed until the door bell rang again.

"He is here"said gandalf

Author's note_ how did you find the new chapter? I am sorry but don't worry about Hermione she will be in he next chapter share your ideas please ;) lol love you guys


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer _ I Don't now neither Harry potter nor The Hobbit

hope you like this one tooo please if you please keep R&R

Hermione Gran... I Mean Snape:

It was him, Thorin. He walked inside and everyone fell silent. They respected him and he was their leader. He sat looking at the fire when gandalf spoke up.

"The witch I have been talking about is here"

"What do you mean gandalf?" said the leader of the dwarfs

"she is oitside this door and i think it is better to help her. I can feel her powers but they are weaker in this moment"

everybody looked questioning what was happening. they followed gandalf to the door and when they opened it they saw a girl collapse to the floor.

"She might be waking up" Hermione heard a tough vioce say.

"You will scare her to death Dwalin for the sake of God get out of her face" said a somehow tough but sweeter vioce

She opened her eyes looking around. DWARFS! She was seeing dwarfs. She rubbed her eyes thinking maybe it is because she hit her head but they were actually DWARFS! She suddenly pulled her wand out and managed to say

" get away from me or I'll hex you into next century. Wait what? Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello miss, call me gandalf please" said the wizard with a wink

"ummm what am i doing here and why are there dwarves?"

"I will explain later first let me introduce you to Mister Baggins, Bilbo."said gandalf " dwalin, balin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombour and finally the leader of the dwarfs, Thorin."

The girl gave a curt nod to each of them and said

" I am Hermion Grang... I mean Hermione Snape"

"nice to meet you" said Bilbo not knowing what else to say

"so what have you been doing slaying a dragon?" said Fili . It was then she noticed that her clothes were ripped and she was covered with blood.

" ummm... I-I wasn't. It's-it's just that i was in the middle of a war with my friends. And no I wasn't slaying a dragon, I_I rode one"

" you did what? Bless my beard" She heard balin whisper

they were all impressed and curious to know more but everything blacked out for Hermione again and this time she didn't wake up for quite a time. She was loosing blood and the dwarfs thought she might be deing.

Author's note_ How did you like this one . Ran out of ideas i will update sooner thanks R,&R ;) lol Help me eeeeeeeeee... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer _(...)

Note_ Thanks Guest for your review and for reading and i will expand the only problem is that it is my first fanfic so I will be a little weak first but with your help guys i will improve... :* love xoxoxox

Wake Up Hermione:

"Is she up yet"

"don't you see she's definitely dead"

"oh come on, dead? Are you insane?"

"Stop talking! and now Gandalf how will we be sure it's she who we need?" cameThorin's vioce thundering across the room.

"It is she, but if you insist i will try showing you some of her memories"

"that would be great"

Gandalf muttered something no one understood. A flash of white light came out and there was a photo of three children waving goodbye beside a train. They watched her memories eagerly waiting for something adventurous.

Flashback of the current memory:

Hermione was in a house... dark house... screaming... there was someone in black.. more screaming... Hermione on the floor on top of her was a woman... she was biting her... screaming...

Hermione was twitching

Harry... the order... Harry and Hermione... dragons... Ron, Harry and Hermione were on top of a dragon trying to break out from Gringots ... Splash... water

Hermione was twitching more than ever, on her face were marks of sweat.

The war... Voldemort...Harry...Hogwarts... the death eater ... veil.. veil...vei...

She woke up feeling numb, so numb she couldn't move herself. She was sweating and had her wand out in a defensive way. Everybody looked shocked, some muttered,some just looked with their jaws dropped.

"I-I-...Is there a bathroom?" Hermione kicked herself mentally. 'Seriously girl! a bathroom? couldn't i have came up with something better.'

"turn to your left " said who Hermione remembered as Bilbo

She went both ways. Upon entering the bathroom she heard whispers, tried to listen but failed. She looked in the miror. She was covered in blood and dirt but she looked beautiful all the same. After knowing she was a pureblood and Snape's daughter, he took the glamour off her and what she looked like shocked her. She didn't look like Snape at all for some reason, she was way much prettier. She had a beautiful body with all the perfect curves in the right places, her once frizzy fuzzy hair fell now down under her shoulders and was blond.( to see her visit hermione Slytherin note_ the one where her fringe goes down her eyes and her hair is parted. plus it is my story's picture), her fring was reaching her eyes. The only thing that didn't change in Hermione was her eyes, they still were the same coffee hot brown they always were. But now after the war, her hair was made into a messy rope braid and was tangled, her eyes were ice cold and wet. She cleaned her face up in a hurry and returned to the living room. They all stared at her .

"do you feel better?"

"yes profess... i mean gandalf but what exactly am i doing here? Is this some kind of joke?"

"do you think it is? well, you have the right to know what is happening. You were transferred here because you are needed by the dwarfs to help them return home." the old man said rather quietly and wisely

"but where exactly is that home of theirs?" she gained glares, especially from who she believed to be Thorin the leader,but ignored them the same

"wel, you will know that later young lady. Right now we need to sleep."

"yeah we should we will be leaving early tomorrow morning" after Thorin's lat words everyone fell silent and fast asleep

Author's Note_ please tell me this one is better :( i will update soon and please R&R to give me ideas and share how do you like it. I Will Try What You Asked Me TO Guest but please be patient have a nice day lol


	5. Chapter 5

The Quest Begins:

That day, early in the morinig Thorin woke up everyone. Hermione didn't have the ability to eat, she didn't even have the appetite to do so. She just searched her extendable bag for some new clothes, took a quick bath and wore some tight jeans with a long_sleeved white shirt with a black vest which she kept from the hocroux hunt with harry and ron. She untangled her hair and re_braided it in a more suitable way. She looked simply , the dwarf, and Oin were both still eating while others prepared their ponies ' Hermione made a mental laugh ' and swords.

Dwarfs... dwarves... dwar...then it hit her. Dwarfs, 13 of them and three are the heirs of Thrain. 'It can't be it is jist a fantasy story' but seeing she is the brightest witch of her age she couldn't deny it. SHE was IN the BLOODY stroy. She rapidly moved the thought aside and started preparing herself

_Wand √ check

_Clothes √ check

_...√check (sorry ran out of ideas),

she had everything she needed and was prepared to go. The only one still sleeping was Bilbo, as Hermione understood he, bilbo, hadn't signed up for the quest. They went out and started to ride till they were a bit far away from Baggins' house.

"I bet he won't be coming and that would be for 15 silver pennies" assured Dwalin

"oh you got that one right" came a vioce from the back which belonged to Fili (Hermione was walking with Gandalf)

"what do you think miss Hermione?" asked her Kili respectfully, gaining 'whhooos and awws' which made Hermione blush deeply

"ummm just call me Hermione and I bet for 15 pennies that he will be back, i tell you he is totally coming" she answered quickly 'here you go miss ' talkative ' you lost 15 pennies'

As they walked they heard someone shouting at them to stop. It was surprisingly non other than Bilbo. He had signed the paper. Hermione won and she took her money. They continued to walk until Fili broke the silence.

"hey tell us about that dragon you flied on"

"welllll I-I-I... my friends and I were trying to break a vault in Gringots Bank for wizard, not for money but for a sword, we were busted and the security tried to get us. I saw the dragon,which was tied, untied him and we flew on it's back for a while" she felt happy and excited to tell them more

"what is a Gringots Bank?" said the youngest dwarf, Ori

"hahahaha, a bank is where people save their money and Gringots is the name of the bank"

"so have you been to adventures?" Kili said eagerly waiting for her response

"Ever since my first year at the wizard school I went on adventures and that was thanks to my two best friends. On first year, we fought a mountain troll, faced a three headed dog called fluffy which belonged to my professor best friend Hagrid. On second year, I was somehow petrified so i missed the fun on third year, we helped a serieal killer who was Harry's godfather from the dementors on fourth year, i helped Harry through a deadly wizard on fifth, we broke the Ministry of Magic to find a prophecy that helps in getting rid of Voldemort , the darkest wizard in the world and we went on a hocroux hunt."(i know it is not in fifth year but...)

"wow! you did all this?"( Fili)

"what is a hormoux?"( Kili)

" hahahah, it's called hocroux which are things the dark lord put his souls in to become close to immortality. And now that I think about it I really had a good time going through all this."

They talked on and on about Hermione and her magical world when Thorin interrupted

"Sorry to interrupt your fantasy atmosphere but we will camp here" Hermione rolled her eyes, she had a feeling she and that leader won't be able to be friends with each other.

Author's Note_ man this chapter is finishe. what do you think? nice ? bad? Please Review this chapter :* have a nice day dudes lol :) and thanks again to SakuraDragomir for he wonderful review :*


	6. Chapter 6

How did I Do It?:

After settling down, Hermione picked out the magical tent out and was helped by the others to put it up. Balin, Hermione assumed was failing every time he tried to get some fire started. Feeling the urge to help him, she stepped up to him and said.

"Who wants to see some magic?"

"Meeeee" they all shouted in unison and the witch was pleased about it

'Incendio'and then flames of fire flew from her wand. Everything was fine and ready, only Hermione saw Thorin sitting on his own. It was true they never talked, agreed, but she was now part of his company and they had to at least agree on something for once. She took some hesitating steps and went to sit by his side. Unbelievable! He did something Hermione never saw him do. He gave her one of his rare charming smiles. Retraining the urge to blush deeply she smile at him a small smile and then he talked. HE had talked to Her! ' woow what is the world coming to? ' she thought impressed.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it? Look at the sky"

"ummm I well night beautiful you thanks" 'WHAT' she damned herself for what she said but the cool thing is that he couldn't help but chuckle she blushed.

"So umm I'm sorry I didn't..."

"I know, you lost words didn't you. So tell me more about you I never had the chance to."

Thorin Oakensheild was asking Hermione about herself. She was pleased with it. Upon opening her mouth she saw heads and fire.

" WHAT ? " she screamed

"What What?

"No not what, wait what? umm don't worry no need to answer just look there." and she pointed out the place

" Trolls!"

" excuse me,but Thorin, Bilbo hasn't come yet where is he? ' ori asked shyly

" wait wait wait, trolls, fire and lost Bilbo. Dear MERLIN they are cooking him for supper. " she joked

" BILBO BAGGINS IS BEING ROASTED BY TROLLS. HELPP!"

And the more unincredible thing happened, they, the dwarf and the witch shared glances and bombed with laughter leaving everyone shocked to see Thorin laugh and they shared in after quite some time. He regained control and shouted out for everyone to prepare themselves and go find Bilbo. They did so, but Hermione had nothing but her wand she bought it with her anyway. Bilbo was there, they tried to help him back but only got into trouble they were tied up in bags and only theri heads were popping out of them.

"Tell me what is the secret" the more stronger looking troll said

it was bilbo who said "um the secret in cooking dwarves is ummm uuuuhhh umm too-to slay them first" came out the last words immediately. Every one of the dwarves shouted. "get me my knife" the troll smiled slyly

One of them, who somehow looked young, picked up Bombour and was putting him in his mouth when Bilbo stopped him.

" umm you can't eat him because he has got uuhh- worms in his uhh- tubes" he saw gandalf and knew help was on the way" yes he has parasites in fact they all do"

"PARASITES! NO WE DON'T HAVE PARASITES!" Everyone shouted especially Kili until Thorin managed to nudge him using his legs and then all were shouting " Yeah i have parasites" and " i have the biggest worms in my tubes" and an "I will get you of this one Bilbo Baggins" from Hermione

the trolls silenced them and continued trying to cook them both ways until they succeeded to untie themselves and then they fought the trolls of. Hermione, remembering first year took her wand out and shouted ' wingardium leviosa' the piece of wood flying caught everyone's attention and BOOM. it fell on his huge continued to do do until gandalf came and petrified them into stone taking advantage of went back and it started all by the word PARASITES

" seriously Baggins couldn't come up with something more than parasites? " Hermione said sarcastically but rather harsh

" leave the poor guy alone. If it wasn't for him we would've been trolls supper" she heard the leader say bored and bothered

"oh well Mister 'If it wasn't for Bilbo' I recall I haven't been talking to your Low_ness"

"well if you have problems with it i presume you could shut up"

She was sorry to say what she said at first. She wasn't thinking but now she was fuming and started shouting

"Well I am sorry about that one. what now, going to kill me for it? Well let me tell you you are just unbelievable. Arrogant self_centered eogestical p..." he was laughing sarcastically it only made her angrier.

"what are you bloody laughing about? Is this funny for you..." The weather was changing suddenly to rainy and the lake was now roaring, the waves hitting the rocks violently. He looked at her as if she has done something bad, really bad.

"Stop," came a roar from him but Hermione Didn't " why would I do that"

"just look infront of you and stop shouting" she did and suddenly she felt the changes that accrued

" calm down miss Snape your causing us a bad weather change" Gandalf spoke at last

"what am i doing for Mrenlin's name?'

"your changing the weather"

" And how did I do it?" said hermione slightly confused

Author's note_ I will have to stop here don't worry next chapter has alot of new mysteries ;) don't forget to review please goodnight everyone :)


	7. Chapter 7

sorry guys for not updating sooner but here is the awaited chapter. Hermione will discover new secrets R&R to know more.

Disclaimer _I don't own harry potter and the hobbit.

Bloody Hell:

"And how did i do it?" she asked as if she believed not a word of the things Gandalf calming down the weather turned back to normal. " How for Merlin's beard did i do it?"

"well, miss Hermione, it is time you know that you are a heir of Hogwarts 4 heirs. You are the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. You can control water which is your main element and when you got mad the lake was as well disturbed and that's why the weather changed. You are so powerful you can use wandless magic." Gandalf looked at her to see her response but none came. The young lady was too shocked to say anything

' the heir of ravenclaw? Why me?' she was pleased but as she assumed the rest of the heirs were dead or something. She had lots of questions but she hesitated to ask hearing the vioce of Thorin from the front ordering them to settle here for the rest of the day.

"We will be to Rivendell the elfish realm tomorrow afternoon now settle down for the day" As though longing to hear these words everybody dropped themselves down. They had picked a place deep in the forest, Hermione had to use some enchantments.

"Hey I'm going to try wandless magic anyone interested?"

"is that supposed to be a question" Fili told her excitedly pulling Kili behind him. They gained attention from all and Hermione muttered

' Salvio Hexia '' Protgo maxima ' it was working. She really could use magic powerfully. At night they sat around the fire that Hermione put on and started sharing storeis. Hermione was in deep laughter she somehow managed to say

" Do you remember the trolls guys? I mean you should've seen the looks on your faces when Bilbo said parasites.. hahahah... you were all like 'what' and 'no' and when Thorin nudged, you were all ' I have the biggest parasites' 'no i do' priceless "

Kili was red " as if you weren't tied up with us"and that made the girl laugh even more. She saw him. He always caught her eyes sitting alone so she walked towards him

" are you alright. If your mad with me about today I am sorry."

"you know lady, you have done nothing. I was just watching the sky" he said as she sat closs to him, and that made him both comfortable and uncomfortable.

" yeah it is a great evening. Although cold and cool" silent fell upon them and after a while his vioce broke it

"why don't you have some rest we will be traveling early..." but she was already asleep in her spot beside studied her carefully and then noticed how beautiful she was. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He snapped out of it when he saw her twich, tears flooding down her face.

Hermione's dream:

Harry was fighting someone... footsteps were heard... AVADA KEDAVRA... a jet of green light hit harry potter and threw hm back to the ground... motionless...

"HARRY"

Thorin was surprised to hear her shout. She looked worried and was crying hardly she burried her face in his chest without thinking twice. He did what startled him and Hermione, he started to pat her back gently and then she looked up ay him her warm eyes looking through his.

"What happened? It must be a nightmare go back to sleep."

" I can't Thorin. Everytime i try to sleep i see the same nightmare of my best friend dieing." He felt sympathetic towards her in hos hands he succeeded in getting her to sleep. He woke up next morning, got up and started preparing for the journey to Rivendell. He heard someone shouting "there is a wolf in the camp", so he hurried up trying to find out what was happening.

In fact, there was a wonderful white wolf sleeping. "what is going on " he said as he came closer

"A-a-a a wolf" said ori completely terrified

Hermione heard words in her sleep ' Wolf in the camp'. She suddenly jumped up from her sleep shouting" there is a wolf is the camp?" They all looked shocked.

"did the wolf just talk?"(Fili)

"No you idiot it doesn't talk"( dwalin)

"that is where Hermione was. He must have eaten her. She is communicating from that monster's stomach. LET'S RIP IT'S INTESTINES" They shouted in unison

"What wait what are you talking about? Where is it? And no, no one ate me dumb heads"

she looked down to see white strong paws with fierce jaws. She was the wolf.

"What in bloody hell's name is this?" she screamed in terror

A/N_ That was the new chapter Hermione can use wandless magic and transform ian animagus form and she will learn more about it don't forget to please continue R&R good night :)


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys thanks for waiting and reading my story. Sorry if someone doesn't like it but it's my first fanfic so I will improve later on. Share ideas for new chapters :)

Disclaimer _ i don't own harry potter and the hobbit

Hello Heaven:

"What is up with me? I am the heir of Rowena one day and a wolf today." Anger was purring inside her blood. She was under so much pressure these days.

"Yeah and maybe tomorrow you will get to be a god"

"or an orc' "or a ..."

"STOP! stop no one's gonna be a god or an orc. And it's not funny Kili." she shouted, hearing Fili snickering she said" that goes for you too mister ' I think I am a clown' .

"what is a clow..." Fili was about to ask when Hermione shutted him up. Gandalf came

"Oh so i see you finally turned into your form. Hmmm, wasn't expecting a wolf by the way"

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE APRIL'S FOOL CAUSE IF IT IS MAKE SURE IT IS NOT A GOOD ONE" And the weather was changing once more but she took control on herself.

" Calm down young lady, the only problem now is that it will take 30 minutes at least to return to your normal self. "

"WHAT?"

"Stop this nonsense now. We are already late now let's move" Thorin said it getting on his ponie " We are going to Rivendell"

As they moved on Hermione found it more comfortable and happy to walk as a wolf. She was telling the dwarves more of her adventures at Hogwarts when with a pop she became herself again. She was somehow wearing a beautiful long spaghetti straps, off shoulder dropped chiffon white dress. Her hair was in an unendless braid leaving her fringe swaying down her left eye. She looked more beautiful than ever. All the dwarves, especially Thorin kept giving her glances when she wasn't looking. When the got to Rivendell Hermione was fascinated by it's beauty. It was at the edge of a narrow gorge of the river Bruinin, but well hidden in the moorlands and foothills of the Misty mountains. Looking at it made Hermione's heart bump with excitement. Looking around she saw birds, as she assumed, and the pure water purring from high above. Arriving to the doors of Rivendell, everyone was looking forward to settle down and rest.

" Hello Heaven " she said out loud

A/N_ what do you think guys ? Next chapter will be out soon . please please please let me see some reviews :(


	9. Chapter 9

hey so here is the new chapter please for the sake of GOD review

Are You Jealous?:

Hermione's POV

We walked through the gates of Rivendell and were welcomed by a beautiful young blond long-hair elf.

""nice clothes he's got there" commented Bilbo but was shutted up by a glare from Thorin

"yeah and nice hair too" continued Ori and then my mouth suddenly let the words " and a nice face " slip away. All heads shot towards me and the elf laughed " Was that loud? " some nodded some snickered and Thorin as always glared. " ooppps why can't I shut up in such times?" I mentally cursed myself for that.

" it's ok you look gorgeous yourself young miss...?"

" wha..oh Hermione nice to meet you mister...?"

" Legolas son of the ruler of Rivendell."

"Yeah nice introduction can we move now " Thorin cold vioce filled the atmosphere

I nodged him and continued to the gardens where food was already ready. I kept arguing with Thorin about silly things until we both got tired and called truce.

Flashback:

rice, chicken and something like lasagna was in front of us at the table. I asked about the lasagna like thingy and what was it made of so Thorin said knowingly

" it is made up of chicken, vegetables, chicken, sauce, chicken, chicken."

I couldn't get it all through my head so I one more time said in an asking vioce

" chicken, sauce, chicken, chicken, vegetables, chicken?'

"no it's chicken...you know what your head is small enough to take all in"

I fumed at this how dare he? " oh well who cares it's the same after all"

"no it's not look at how beautifully done this dish is and it taste good because it is balanced"

I played with the chicken in front of me by my fork and turned them in a circular way " oh well look at my plate it's one big piece of mess " I put a whole piece inside my mouth but it was too big so half of it was still hanging from my mouth and managed to say through the mouthful " and it tastes all the same "

Thorin's POV

I liked somehow to torment her all the time. She really meant something. I felt stupid and jealous when that idiot elf talked to her. I think it's just because she made this trip easier and happier. It was hard to think how would it be without her.

Back to flashback

After that I incorrectly told her ' Mrs. Flirty ' and she turned red but then she smiled slyly and told me

" Are you jealous? Ooohh I never knew that.."

"no I'm not I-I-I..."

"I-I-I.. stuttering aren't we mister Oakensheild? Ha i got you but wait why are you jealous from an elf? "

" I am not"

"prove it then "she thought she was going to piss me off but she couldn't. I was about to answer but I couldn't help the look on her face so I, without alerting her, kissed her lips. They were soft. She tried to move away but I only deepened the kiss. When I leaned away she looked at me startled and shocked which made me smirk

" I just proved you wrong didn't I ?"

A/N_ thanks for reading so how was it? please for goodness sake review please


End file.
